1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of fishing and, more particularly, to a free floating fishing device and a method of use of the free floating fishing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore many types of floats and sinkers have been utilized in connection with fishing equipment, the use of which is well known. It has been found however, that the known equipment is not satisfactory for covering a large area while the fisherman is away from the area.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,477 issued Jan. 27, 1970 to Joseph D. Karras discloses a device for attaching fishing tackle to a fishing line.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,811,805 issued Nov. 5, 1957 to Curtis B. McGee discloses a float for supporting a fishing line in a body of water where the float is attached to a line which leads to a fishing pole.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,766,548 issued Oct. 16, 1956 to Anthony C. Willardsen discloses a floating sinker that is attached to a fishing line which leads to a fishing pole.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,491,182 issued Dec. 13, 1949 to Theodore A. Jaske discloses a combined fish line float, rod tip and hook protector which can be attached to a fishing line attached to a fishing pole.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,103,222 issued Dec. 21, 1937 to Moses F. Nelson discloses a fishing float for use in still fishing that is attached to a fishing line attached to a fishing pole.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.